


Catching the Collar

by Mswriter07



Category: Criminal Minds, Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Adoption, Crossover, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Wedding, dom!Reid, health!Diana, sub!Hotch, unsub!Hailey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid unsuspectingly catches his fellow agent’s engagement collar at his wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to hellbells and Casey_Wolfe for being there and following me down my rabbit holes. :)

All Reid could hear was buzzing in his ears, he tried to move from his prone position on the floor, but felt strong hands on his shoulders and quiet words telling him to stay still and take a deep breath. Reid took a deep breath and clenched his fingers, feeling high end soft worn leather between his fingers, his hyperventilating started again. Someone tugged the leather free of Spencer’s fingers and held his hand.

Aaron pulled Spencer into an embrace and got him calmed down to the point of actual syllables coming out of Spencer’s mouth. “Spencer? Honey? Are you okay?”

“I didn’t realize...that he threw his collar.” Spencer took a deep breath and said, “What happened that I ended up on the floor?” He saw his teammates and the newly married couple.

“You fainted when you realized that you caught the collar.” Aaron chuckled.

“Oh.” Spencer said as he glanced at Aaron.

Aaron tucked Spencer’s hair back behind his ears and asked, “Are you okay with catching it?”

“I think so but we haven’t talked about any of this yet.”

Aaron held him close and carded his fingers through Spencer’s hair and said, “We don’t have to do anything until we’re ready.”

Spencer buried his face in Aaron’s neck and mumbled, “I’m ready.”

All Aaron could do was hide his grin in Spencer’s hair. After a few more moments on the floor Aaron suggested, “Back to our seats?”

“Yeah.” Spencer grinned.

Morgan and Rossi helped them off the floor and they sat in their seats. Brian handed Spencer back the collar and he whispered in Spencer’s ear, “That would look awful nice on Hotch there.”

Spencer turned to glare at Brian but all he saw was a smirk and he huffed. “I have my own ideas of what he’ll be wearing.”

“So you have been thinking about this?” Morgan said as he looked over Spencer’s ruffled appearance.

“I think about a lot things.” Spencer said as he raised an eyebrow at Derek. Seeing Derek take a step back, Spencer smirked and said, “Just because we don’t advertise our relationship doesn’t mean we haven’t thought about all of these possible steps to be bonded and together.”

Aaron laced his fingers with Spencer’s and said, “Looks like we’re going shopping…”

Spencer glanced at the group and said, “Alone as in private.” He looked pointedly at Garcia. “We’ll keep you in the loop but this is private.”

Garcia squeaked and said, “Got it.” She was very happy her favorite couple were finally taking that step that they should have years ago but slightly miffed that Reid would use his Dom tone with her, of all people.

Dom put a hand on Spencer’s shoulder and said, “Can’t wait to see what you come up with for your wedding. It’ll be a spread in GQ, that’s for sure.”

Spencer chuckled, “This wedding needs a GQ spread.”

“We’ll share that edition.” Brian said.

The air was getting lighter for which Spencer was thankful and he said looking at the newly married couple, “Enough about Aaron and myself right now this is Brian and Dominic’s day so let me be the first to offer my congratulations and best wishes for the future.” He shook their hands and the rest of the BAU team followed. 

It looked like he had some collar shopping to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Collar shopping was going to be interesting. Aaron deferred all the decisions to Spencer unless Spencer asked his opinion. Spencer and he had never followed the normal roles of Dom and Sub preferring to share a more equal footing. He knew that once they married they would be able to bring that side forward more in public, as it would be assumed that it was at Spencer’s bidding.   
The shops they went into all started to talk to Aaron but Spencer would take a step forward and Aaron would bow his head. The shops caught on quickly as to who to start asking questions to and after a half dozen shops it was Aaron who saw their collars first. He turned to Spencer before the shop assistant could approach either of them and said, “The ones in the top case. What do you think?” 

Spencer followed Aaron’s line of sight and saw a matching set of collars. One was soft black leather and had a secondary black metal collar to attach to the leather almost like it symbolized a wedding ring. The other was a rich caramel color that matched Spencer’s hazel eyes and his hair to a tee and Aaron wanted to drool but he kept himself together as he let Spencer look over his find. Spencer grinned and pulled Aaron into a gentle kiss and said, “Those are perfect.”

Spencer kissed him again before he whispered in Aaron’s ear and Aaron followed Spencer to the counter and knelt by his side. Spencer talked to the clerk and paid for the collars all while keeping his left hand placed gently over the crown of Aaron’s head with his thumb stroking the edge of his hair. Aaron leaned closer to Spencer and nuzzled his nose against his hip. His lover’s thumbnail scraped over his sideburn and he settled down as Spencer finished the transaction.

Spencer had the clerk put the metal portions in two boxes while he kept the leather collars out. He touched Aaron’s shoulder and Aaron looked up with a dopey but calm grin on his face. “Will you marry me Aaron?”

Aaron nodded and said, “Yes Sir.” Spencer let out a wry smile and put the black collar on Aaron and then handed Aaron the caramel collar.

Aaron stood and bowed his head as he asked, “Will you marry me Sir?”

“I will my love.” Spencer kissed Aaron again and let Aaron put the collar around his throat.

All of this required complete trust on both parties and both had gone through so much that trust would never be an issue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all my FF fandom readers Brian and Dom will be making a fuller appearance in chapter 4. :) I hope you all enjoy. R & R.

The following Monday the couple walked into the BAU offices with their heads together talking softly to one another. Spencer had his messenger bag over his shoulder like usual but he was in one of his pressed three piece suits that Aaron had bought him and Aaron had on one of the ties Spencer bought him. At Spencer’s desk, the two kissed gently and then Aaron went to his office. 

Garcia appeared near Reid’s desk and she saw he was more professional than she had seen him in a long time and then noticed the soft leather around his neck and asked, “Busy over the weekend?”

“Yep.” Reid replied as he picked up files off his desk and opened their contents.

“No details?” Garcia asked as she leaned closer to inspect Spencer’s collar.

“Not unless all you’re looking for is the measurements of our bed down to the millimeter.” Spencer replied as he flipped through pages not looking at any of his team members. Spencer kept the small grin to himself as he thought of the marathon sex he and Aaron shared over the weekend as they celebrated their engagement in private and now that it was Monday, it was time to face the world and tell his mother so that all the formal steps could be taken in the planning process.

“You’re no fun.” Garcia laughed as she nudged Spencer’s shoulder and decided that he had enough on his plate so she decided to get back to work. 

Spencer glanced at Garcia’s retreating back and said loud enough that she could hear, “Aaron would disagree with that statement.”

Garcia’s light laughter could be heard across the bullpen as she went back to her tech lair and let everyone else get back to their jobs.

An hour later, Aaron opened his office door and said, “ Hey Spencer, when you get a minute I need to see you in my office.”

“Be right there Aaron.” Reid finished the last of the report and took the stack he had finished up to Aaron’s office with him. 

He knocked and entered when Aaron told him to and sat the stack of folders on the corner of Aaron’s desk for Aaron to look over later. Aaron looked up at his fiancee and his eyes caught the collar. “Definitely the right decision.” Aaron breathed as he stood up from his desk.

Spencer nodded and grinned. “What did ya need me for except to drool over the collar?”

Aaron picked up the teasing tone and smiled. “Shall we call your mother and tell her?”

“I was thinking the same thing. She’ll be happy for us. We can invite her to lunch today.” Spencer said as he closed the distance between himself and Aaron.

Aaron let Spencer kiss him and suck on his bottom lip and keep them pressed together. He let out a small moan as Spencer’s teeth tugged his lip before going back to kissing him while stroking his collar with his fingertips. “Baby, please?” Aaron groaned as Spencer nuzzled the collar while his teeth nibbled the sensitive skin below his ear. 

Spencer pulled away enough so he was looking into Aaron’s eyes and saw the lusty sparkle and he said, “Let’s get through lunch with my mother and maybe we’ll be able to leave early today if we don’t have any cases.”

“So we’re going to wind each other up today?” Aaron asked before he pulled Spencer into a gentle kiss.

“It’s a good way to start our week. I can fantasize about how to use this tie I bought you and you can imagine me splayed out across either of ours desks making a mess of my pristine suit you bought.” Spencer clenched the tie and kissed Aaron deeply before he let go of his lover completely and stepped back a couple of feet. Aaron frowned and reached for Spencer and Spencer said, “No we have to be good until after work. Let’s call my mother.”

Aaron called Diana’s number from his desk phone and put it on speaker so that she could talk to both of them. After getting a lunch reservation setup they disconnected and Aaron glanced at Spencer. His body language set in a question and he chewed his bottom lip. “Please?”

“After work.” Spencer said as he moved in front of Aaron and carded his fingers through Aaron’s hair and kissed the top of his head.

Aaron whimpered again.

“Gotta be good. Let me finish these files and we’ll go meet my mother for lunch.”

“Tease.” Aaron chuckled as he nuzzled Spencer’s hip.

Spencer grinned and said, “I’m going to go finish more paperwork before lunch. Be good Aaron.”

Aaron looked up at him and said, “I will be.”

“Good. See you in a couple of hours by the elevators?”

“Yes Sir.”

Spencer chuckled and kissed Aaron gently and then extracted himself from his lover’s office. He knew Aaron would behave and listen to what Spencer told him and if they could make it through lunch then Spencer wanted Aaron to have a surprise. 

A couple of hours later Aaron was standing patiently by the elevators waiting on his lover to appear. He was trying to be on his best behavior for Spencer so that their after work plans would come to fruition. Spencer came over a few minutes later and grinned at Aaron’s show of nerves. He dusted Aaron’s shoulders and straightened his impeccable tie and then said, “Let’s go. Mom will be very excited with the news.”

Aaron quirked the corner of his mouth into a grin and followed behind Spencer onto the elevator. The ride down to the parking garage was nice and quiet with Spencer holding Aaron close to his side and daring anyone who stepped onto the elevator to say anything. Once they were at the car, Aaron pulled Spencer against and kissed his lips softly. Spencer returned the kiss and pulled away. Before Aaron could apologize, Spencer pressed a finger against his lips and said, “You’re not in trouble. I know you’re anxious, I am too. Only a few more hours and then we can celebrate.”

“Thank you Sir.” 

Aaron opened Spencer’s door and then went around to the driver’s side and got in the car. The drive to the restaurant was quiet while the two men were thinking over their engagement and their future. At the restaurant, Aaron helped Spencer out of the car and Spencer led the way into the restaurant - a quick scan showed his mother already there. They smiled and Diana met the men at the table. A quick hug and kiss greeting between them and they all sat at the table. 

After drinks and lunch was ordered Diana looked over her son and his lover and the collars they now wore to symbolize their deepening relationship. She asked, “This is a very deep commitment. Are you two prepared for it?”

Spencer laced his fingers with Aaron’s and said, “Yes we are. We know we’re it for each other.” 

Diana noticed that Aaron was playing the perfect submissive, keeping his eyes diverted, and making no comments. She knew he and Spencer shared a very passionate relationship in private but in public Aaron let Spencer take the lead like he was supposed to do. “Aaron are you ready?” Diana knew it was direct but she wanted to know his own opinion on the matter.

Aaron looked up at Diana and said, “I’ve waited my whole life for this moment.”

Spencer ran his thumb over Aaron’s hand and said, “Me too.” Aaron turned to Spencer and grinned.

“Now do you guys know when you want to get married?” Diana asked curious about how long the two planned to be engaged.

“With our work we might want to plan it for sometime in the next few months.” Spencer replied.

“That sounds reasonable. It’ll give me time to get your invitations sent out and reception planned so I’ll need a list soon of who you want to be at your wedding and reception.”  
“Thank you mom. We’ll get you the list and invitation type to you by Friday.” Spencer said.

“I look forward to seeing what you two come up with and finally seeing my baby getting married.” Diana reached over the table and stroked Spencer’s cheek and ran her fingers over his collar.

Spencer pulled back and said with a grin, “Yes I’m finally getting married.”

A moment later Aaron’s cell phone went off and he answered, “Hotchner.”

“Sorry to interrupt but we have a case.” Rossi said.

“We’ll be there soon.” Then Aaron hung his phone and looked at Diana. “I’m sorry ma’am. We have to get to work.”

Spencer looked up at Aaron and said, “Rossi called?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Okay.” Spencer looked at his mother and said, “I’ll call you with the details by Friday. Lunch is on me so don’t worry about the bill.”

“I’ll talk to you soon Spencer. Congratulations you two.”

“Thank you ma’am.”

“Thanks mom. See you soon.”


End file.
